


nightmare

by drmsqnc



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Confusion, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Young!Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drmsqnc/pseuds/drmsqnc
Summary: he was so ever always your saviour





	nightmare

You didn’t know where you were.

All you could register was fear. Utter, clawing, desperate, raw  _fear._

You thrashed, tears streaming down your cheeks, voice screamed hoarse. You were alone and helpless and drowning and then suddenly he was there, and you were no longer alone but you were still screaming.

“(Name)!” He gripped your shoulders tightly, shaking you, attempting to wrench you from the living nightmare. You could not hear him, could not feel him, unreachable to the touch of the outside world. 

Charles hissed a hot sigh through his teeth. He bit his lip, squeezing his eyes shut.

He promised.

(The memory was clear in his mind, the exact moment he’d promised you he’d never intrude your mind without your permission.)

He  _promised._

You screamed again, a heart-wrenching sound that sent his mind into haywire and his heart shriveling behind his rib-cage.

He had promised but that was then and this was now, and you were starting to tear the sheets underneath your fingertips.

“I’m sorry,” He whispered into the air before he touched his forehead to yours and he was gone, only to be swept into a current.

Charles inhaled a deep breath as he stood knees deep in the ruins of your mind.

“My God,” The murmur escaped his lips. The emotions slammed into him all at once. An angry tide of rage nearly knocked him over, sweeping him into the waves. The barriers of your mind were weak, plaster, failing to keep the contents in their confines. Your reality was bitter chaos, and there was wind in his ears and insanity lurking on the edge of the horizon, terror weaving through the broken remains of whatever was holding you together. And there you were in the middle of all of it, high above the ground, suspended in the monsoon, eyes wide and mouth opened in a silent scream.

Charles watched with swirling blue eyes, impossibly calm in the midst of the hell.

“Oh, (Name).”

He bent slowly, touching his fingers gently to the sea floor of your mind. Then his entire palm came to rest down, spreading his fingers out till he was threading roots, stabilizing.

He exhaled shakily, eyes fluttering closed, lips parting. _“Come back to me.”_

His voice was snatched up into the tornado but it was like it was the voice of God, and the turmoil was cut through like a knife in thick sludge. He raised another hand, mending the broken pieces, cooling the hurt, settling your thoughts. Surely you started to descend, no longer stuck in a perpetual state of horror but staring up into the white blankness as if seeing into the universe. Charles slowly rose to his feet just in time to catch you just as you fully returned to the ground.

Your eyes opened with a snap, greeted by his unnatural blue, the deep pigment of the rolling sky on a summers day, arms steadying you, anchoring you to his body and in a way to sanity.

“(Name),” He repeated again, searching your eyes as if he could see through to your soul. There were so many questions to be asked. What were you so afraid of? Were you okay? What would you do now?

You expected all of these questions and none of them at the same time, but all he did was squeeze your shoulders.

“Hello,” It was a grounded, serene sound that filtered through you to weaken your knees.

“Hello,” You replied, softly, so soft he wouldn’t have heard you if it wasn’t for the fact that he was in your most private place, and your thoughts were literally humming in the walls. You gazed at him, perplexed, weirdly calm for the events that had just passed. Your gaze traveled his features, settling on those eyes. “You are in my mind.”

“I am,” He replied, carefully, treading lightly as if you were porcelain that would break any second lest he do the right thing, say the right words. He looked around at the surroundings and couldn’t help but smile.

He knew where you were. It was the place you’d first met Charles, a tiny bar down the road where you had worked as a waitress for nine months. The setting was spot on, right down to the counter dusted with cheap red paint. At the moment you both stood on the stage, the instruments unused and gathering dust beside you.

You furrowed your eyebrows. Why were you so okay with this? Something nagged at the forefront of your mind, but it was like it was being laid over, covered with this false sense of peace.

Then you were breaking free from his hold, and the memories were coming back.

“You…” You gasped as if you had never breathed fresh air and stepped out of his hold, shaking. “…entered my mind?” Anger quickly overcame you. “But you  _promised.”_

Charles winced, but did not attempt to step forward, knowing it would seem like he was cornering you. Right now you were a frightened animal and he needed to keep his distance.

“I did,” He reluctantly agreed. “But-”

“But nothing!” You said, in disbelief, in betrayal, and you could feel yourself retract from the man you had learnt to trust for years. “How  _could you_?”

The stirrings of your turmoil began to reappear, whirling at your feet, lightning striking above your heads. Charles shot forward, wrapping his arms around you before you could fully realize it. You thrashed, scratching at him. Charles grimaced but did not let go.

“I’m sorry,” He brought you closer. “But there was no other way.”

“What an excuse,” You said with malice weaved in your tone. You knew deep down you were being insensible but you didn’t care. “I hate you.”

“Then I shall be hated,” He smiled sadly. You scowled.

“No,” You said, shoving him off roughly. “You don’t get to do that. You don’t get to say that and attempt to try and distance yourself from me. I know how you are. You don’t get to do that after you save me.”

Charles smiled again at you, this time with a glimmer in his eyes and you groaned when you realized what you had done.

“I still hate you,” You said halfheartedly, irritated but no longer pissed off.

“You are aware I am in your mind, right?” Charles let a slight chuckle vibrate through his chest. “You cannot lie to me.”

You glared at his handsome face, annoyed. He could be a brat at times.

Charles’ eyebrows went up in surprise before they settled on an unreadable expression. “Did you just call my face…handsome?”

Embarrassment rolled off you in waves and you shook your head vehemently. “I did not.”

“I’m sure you-?”

“No,” You said, but your thoughts were honest, and you heard your own self think off of the walls.  _You are the most attractive man I have ever met._

You wanted to die.

You backed away, voice catching in your throat, choking as Charles’ mouth fell open. He took one step forward for every one you took back, following you. “Wait.”

You were forced to stop when he caught your wrist in his hand. He gingerly took his place back in front of you.

He said nothing, merely looking at you, searching every imperfection of your face, the dip of your chin, the curvature of your nose. His hand came up to delicately tuck a strand of hair behind your ear, his touch lingering there and sending shivers through you in every place it passed. He cupped the side of your jaw, thumb brushing your cheek with a reverence you didn’t deserve.

“I,” He smiled nervously. “I also…” One minute his eyes were on yours and then they were rolling along your mouth and his thumb was just barely touching your bottom lip.

The implication hit you like a boulder, sending you spiraling down into a concordance of bursting emotions, flowering everywhere your skin touched his. He leaned forward, slowly - too slowly you were boiling from the inside out - until his breath intermingled with yours and you could feel his presence on your senses. He hesitated, and you knew he was asking for your permission. His eyes showed that he would back off if this was not what you wanted, but the intensity held behind the gates let you know that he desired your connection.

You held his gaze for a second more, closing the distance so that your lips just grazed his, shakily, inexperienced, but compliant. This was all the confirmation he needed and he held you against him to finally,  _finally_ press his lips to yours.

You almost moaned at the long awaited contact, above the clouds as he grabbed at your waist with gentle but strong hands. It was there and then it was over too soon, and he was looking back at you with swollen lips, trepidation and desire sparking the air, running through your veins.

“Again,” You whispered, and he had no argue.

Your nerves ignited at every place he touched you, and you exhaled raggedly into his mouth when he cupped your face lovingly, your hands grabbing at him everywhere, unable to stay still.

“L-Let me,” He gasped, killing any space left between your bodies, tangling a hand in your hair, nose digging into your cheek. He was out of breath, licking his lips. “Let me try something,  _Please.”_

 _Do it,_ you thought. You did not know if he heard you or if he could just read your face, but he reacted immediately, bringing you back into the embrace. Except this time it was different. Oh was it  _different-_

His forehead pressed to yours, and suddenly you were no longer you but you were him as well. You could see from his perspective, feel the admiration that coursed through his blood whenever he saw your face, feel his pleasure when you tightened your grip in his hair. He strengthened the telepathic connection and it amplified everything else so that you were on a high.

You broke from the kiss, struggling to breathe. Your eyes flew open and you were no longer in the bar you had first met Charles but in your own bedroom, back in reality, the lamp burning in the corner and the darkness pressing onto your eyelids. But Charles was not a dream, he was still there, and you were brought back into another passionate kiss not even two seconds later, your abdomen dissolving into butter, minds delving and mixing with each others till you could feel not just his lips but  _Charles_ himself, everything that made him who he was on your tongue as he bit gently down on your lip.

You weren’t sure when it started but one moment you had been in the throes of passion and the next you were giggling, flushed, losing it. Charles was laughing too, your eyes were wet, and you realized it was complete  _joy_ you were feeling.

“I love you,” Charles said, and whatever had been going on was put to a stop as he rolled next to you to bury his face into your hair.

“I know,” You replied breathlessly. And you did know, because he had let you in on his entire being. “I love you too.”

“I know,” he responded just as sassily and you laughed some more, intertwined your legs with his, sunk into the pillows.

“Idiot.”


End file.
